


【法英】我的伴侶在我們做到一半的時候津津有味地談起了公事，我該怎麼辦？急，在線等04

by sunny5512373



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 論壇體
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny5512373/pseuds/sunny5512373
Summary: 補檔。暫時不會再更新。





	【法英】我的伴侶在我們做到一半的時候津津有味地談起了公事，我該怎麼辦？急，在線等04

＃和墨水一起寫的論壇體，墨水負責法蘭，映情負責亞瑟，其他人沒有特意分。

＃有普洪、親子分的成分

＃並不是所有的主角群都會出場

＃國設，亞瑟工作狂設定

[01](http://ilovetw.lofter.com/post/1d43f7b6_f4e72ee)　[02](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598311)　[03](http://ilovetw.lofter.com/post/1d43f7b6_fa549f7)

 

* * *

299L　51區有我的朋友  
你們真是太有趣了DDDDDD真想叫Tony下來看DDDDD  
  
300L　楓糖香草冰淇淋真好吃  
@51區有我的朋友　你敢叫他下來我就把家裡的甜甜圈都丟掉！

 

301L　唯恐天下不亂

話說回來，鳶尾先生（可能還有玫瑰先生）是到英國去了吧？還去了手機會沒有訊號的地方，入口是壁爐…總覺得這些敘述好熟悉啊xx

以及，如果鋼鐵的年紀已經大到可以回論壇的話，至少也有十歲以上了吧。假設真的是私生子，玫瑰先生真的瞞得了這麼久嗎？

 

302L　提諾我老婆

私生…子…？？？？？

 

303L　Moi moi!!

@300L　瑞桑我小窗給你了，你過去看一下

之前講到一半的時候上司臨時把我叫走了，後來就忘了這件事( •̀ㅁ•́;)

 

304L　吃瓜群眾

樓上兩位感覺會發生什麼不得了的對話hhhhh

推301L的整理，精闢！

 

305L　每天都想吃肉

我想知道，鳶尾先生和玫瑰先生都走了，誰要負責實況轉播（？

有請山羊先生…（劃掉

 

306L　高地山羊

你想得美，我才沒這麼多時間陪小朋友玩

慢慢等吧，他們應該很快就回來了

 

307L　吃瓜群眾

等待期間有沒有人要來爆卦一下他們的交往歷程w

 

308L　八卦就是我的食糧

支持！支持！（突然滿血復活）

 

309L　自畫自誇

這樣真的沒問題嗎w不過好像很有趣的樣子，我也來坐等好了（拉板凳）

 

310L　線上遊戲已經滿級了！

其實大概沒人知道他們是怎麼在一起的，回過神來的時候，他們在會議上的動手動腳就和以前有微妙的不同了。

真正確認在一起也是某次弗朗吉喝酒的時候隨口提起，說什麼要送小少爺什麼禮物好啊，一副理所當然的樣子，都不看看我們倆有多震驚。你說是不是啊@大番茄滾滾滾

 

311L　大番茄滾滾滾

其實我早就覺得他倆會搞一塊了。

 

312L　線上遊戲已經滿級了！

話不是這樣說，他倆不湊一起還能跟誰？但一點徵兆也沒有就突然－－本大爺那時嚇得直接乾了一大杯啤酒啊！

 

313L　腐腐更健康

雖然對他們倆的羅曼史很有興趣，但果然還是很在意@301整理的結果……

難不成你們這些人全是巫師嗎！（被自己的猜測嚇到）

 

314L　51區有我的朋友

樓上就不怕被施遺忘咒？（笑）

 

315L　線上遊戲已經滿級了！

我以為你家只有MIB？那個有紅燈的筆超帥的

 

316L　51區有我的朋友

我家多得是你沒看過的東西（笑）

 

317L　平底鍋是好用的武器～

嚴格說起來只有玫瑰先生和他的兄弟是巫師，其他人的話我也不清楚呢

@313L　不過你對吸血鬼有興趣的話我倒是可以幫你介紹一隻老蝙蝠@少女的血液香醇如酒

 

318L　吃瓜群眾

感覺平底鍋大召喚出了什麼可怕的東西（瑟瑟發抖.gif

 

319L　八卦就是我的食糧

樓上+1，不能同意更多（瑟瑟發抖.gif

 

320L　你在期待什麼

如果是要召喚胡說八道的人的話@來自赫特密密之森

 

321L　來自赫特密密之森

那並不是胡說八道，吃早餐的時候不是都會看到嗎？

 

322L　八卦就是我的食糧

樓上手速驚人，這才at多久啊…

 

323L　來自赫特密密之森

只要是阿冰的訊息我都會馬上看。

 

324L　跟著老大有酒喝

所以你是故意放置老大我的訊息的嗎！！！

 

325L　你在期待什麼

為什麼大哥你明明只有文字也能這麼吵

 

326L　Moi moi!!

腦內自動浮出了聲音…呢

 

327L　每天都想吃肉

感覺樓微妙地歪了…不，應該說微妙地變成了這些人的聊天室（笑哭）

難道沒有人在意平底鍋說玫瑰兄弟是巫師嘛！肯定句！

 

328L　腐腐更健康

玫瑰兄弟wwwww這簡稱哈哈哈哈

嘛看到當然是要默默地知道就好啊，你這樣說出來我們等等不就要被被迫遺忘了嗎

 

329L　不想取名

那我們來聊聊密密之森早餐時到底看見了什麼好了（感覺這這裡要變飄版了喂）

 

330L　來自赫特密密之森

不是密密之森，是赫特密密之森。

以及我隨時都能看到，說他吃早餐時看到只是因為那時候他跟我待一塊。

 

331L　胸手就是你！

心裡有點毛的我決定關愛繼續被無視的老大

 

332L　跟著老大有酒喝

謝謝你哪！有空來一起喝酒聚聚唄！老大我很能聊的就算是第一次見面也沒關係哪！

 

333L　來自赫特密密之森

啊，放置他就好，不用理他。

 

334L　你在期待什麼

我什麼沒看到，明明是你們出幻覺了，真受不了啊，明明一個個年紀都比我大

 

335L　來自赫特密密之森

你確定嗎，你前天才他被穿過碗的手嚇到差點把湯匙丟出去不是嗎？

 

336L　你在期待什麼

才不是因為祂

那個時候提諾把上次貝瓦吃一半的鯡魚罐頭吃掉了，是因為這件事

 

337L　提諾我老婆

@Moi moi!! …所以那個罐頭不是壞掉，而是你吃掉了嗎…？

 

338L　Moi moi!!

是這樣沒錯…瑞桑抱歉、我這兩天去超市再補給你(´Д⊂ヽ

 

339L　腐腐更健康

總覺得插不上話…不過樓上兩位真是恩愛呢…（嘆

 

340L　吃瓜群眾

加我一個，我也覺得兩位真的是毫不在意他人地放閃啊（沒有貶義

 

341L　跟著老大有酒喝

嗯？他們沒有交往也沒有結婚唉，不過看起來超像結婚幾百年的老夫婦對吧！

 

342L　吃瓜群眾

什麼！！？？？？？

 

343L　八卦就是我的食糧

什麼！！？？？？？

 

344L　腐腐更健康

什麼！！？？？？？

 

345L　每天都想吃肉

什麼！！？？？？？

 

346L　線上遊戲已經滿級了！

什麼！！？？？？？

 

347L　平底鍋是好用的武器～

什麼！！？？？？？

好、停，就到這裡，再這樣下去會沒完沒了

@Moi moi!! @提諾我老婆　兩位要說明一下嗎，這件事連我們都不知道

 

348L　提諾我老婆

提諾我老婆。

 

349L　Moi moi!!

啊哈哈哈…其實嚴格說起來我沒有說答應喔…

然後阿冰為什麼會因為這樣嚇到？

 

350L　你在期待什麼

我忘了，總之就是嚇到了

 

351L　少女的血液香醇如酒

什麼什麼？這裡有誰需要咱嗎？

 

352L　腐腐更健康

傳說中的吸血鬼大大出現啦！

 

353L　少女的血液香醇如酒

怎麼？這裡有人想獻血嗎？大歡迎喔！

 

354L　胸手就是你！

場面一片混亂，我竟奇異地不覺得怕了

 

355L　PASTA要煮到al dente

怕的話也沒關係啦，現在正是驅魔師的旺季，你也可以來試試看，或是參與我們的培訓喔！

 

3556L　吃瓜群眾

看來又一對對秀恩愛的回到現場了

 

357L　白日夢

看到一對對秀恩愛的，讓我不禁想起…樓主如果不是巫師的話，跟玫瑰先生交往時知道他是巫師嗎？

 

358L　唯恐天下不亂

照著哈利O特的內容，不是不能知道嗎

 

359L　少女的血香醇如酒

嗯姆…嚴格說起來這件事不是那麼絕對，畢竟誰敢限制玫瑰呢…話說他真的用這個名字啊wwwww

怎麼辦假裝自己很高大上但是卻反而戳到別人笑點了啊玫瑰小朋友wwwww

 

360L　平底鍋是好用的武器～

你的名字也不遑多讓喔，明明是隻老蝙蝠了還裝成這麼年輕的口氣，要把你的年齡爆出來讓大家笑一笑嗎www？

 

361L　少女的血香醇如酒

不對吧這件事跟咱的年齡有什麼關係？妳只是想趁機報復吧老女人！

 

362L　平底鍋是好用的武器～

你說誰老了！你自己明明也差不多好嗎？

還是說你太久沒被我揍渾身不舒服？

 

363L　線上遊戲已經滿級了！

嚴格說起來我們幾個是一樣大的…沒記錯的話@粉紅PONY 跟@娜塔莉亞小姐今天也很動人…！ 還有@長期招募抄譜員 跟@請不要擅自越界 都差不多年紀…吧？

 

364L　不想取名

樓上一下子召喚了好多人啊…

 

365L　線上遊戲已經滿級了！

嗯、什麼？

 

366L　線上遊戲已經滿級了！

我靠，我按到at了嗎？

 

367L　長期招募抄譜員

是的，笨蛋先生，您按到了

 

368L　今天也在跟五線譜奮鬥

樓上是…音樂區的那位大手…？

據傳什麼曲子都能用鋼琴演奏，就算原曲是其他樂器也照彈不誤的那位…？

 

369L　長期招募抄譜員

您在說什麼，什麼時候有這樣的謠言我倒是第一次聽到

 

370L　平底鍋是好用的武器

@368L 是他沒錯喔，有興趣去應徵嗎w？

 

371L　今天也在跟五線譜奮鬥

我的天大大求收留｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡

就算只是抄譜也好啊我深愛著您的蕭邦還有原創音樂

 

372L　長期招募抄譜員

這個嘛…我人可是在中歐喔，首先您得在可以通勤的範圍內吧

 

373L　今天也在跟五線譜奮鬥

我…我…貧窮限制了我的行動力…（縮到角落）

 

374L　粉紅PONY

蕭邦才不是他的呢！明明是我家的喔

為了讓你記住這件事，明年你就把你家漆成粉紅色吧！

 

375L　長期招募抄譜員

首、首先，蕭邦為什麼是你家的啊？在音樂區也沒見過你啊，彈一首來聽聽？

 

376L　粉紅PONY

啊，他是我家的孩子就是我家的啊，為啥我還要會彈琴啊？

而且漆成粉紅色不好嗎？還是說你喜歡粉藍色？

 

377L　娜塔莉亞小姐今天也很動人…！

我想根本不是那個問題…菲利克斯你誤會他的意思了

 

378L　長期招募抄譜員

總之就這樣吧，只是個誤會而已，還請各位別追究了

 

379L　每天都想吃肉

感覺又多了一層謎啊…

 

380L　吃瓜群眾

話說吸血鬼比玫瑰先生大嗎？怎麼叫他小朋友呢？

還有那個誰敢限制玫瑰先生，是怎麼回事啊？

 

381L　來自赫特密密之森

嘛，關於第二個問題，一樣是請別追究了。

況且，鳶尾大概也不能算是…用他們的話怎麼說？麻瓜？

 

382L　此處應有本

你們接觸到與理解到的只是一小部分的真實，所以許多方面不用太擔心，大家是有照著規則在走的（大概吧）

 

383L　八卦就是我的時糧

樓上的話突然有種克蘇魯的味道

 

384L　51區有我的朋友

Druuuuuuuhuu！有人提到克蘇魯嗎？那可是我家的大作啊！

 

385L　胸手就是你！

於是我們話題從超自然現象繞了一圈又回到了另一個神祕世界觀

 

386L　腐腐更健康

這不是常態嗎wwwww

嚴格說起來是從感情問題歪到超自然現象再到另一個神秘世界觀

 

387L　此處應有本

還記得大明湖畔的…不沒事，我還是別玩梗

有人還記得消失很久的鳶尾先生和玫瑰先生嗎wwwww？

 

388L　唯恐天下不亂

放心，我還記著呢。話說這樣的情況下您還有辦法追蹤他們兩個嗎？@北歐的一員

 

389L　北歐的一員

理論上行得通，但我的權限應該沒有那麼大…我記得

你可以問問看51區

 

390L　51區有我的朋友

嗯嗯嗯我看一下，我這裡可以追過去，但是！

不覺得現在追蹤就不好玩了嗎！當然要等到發生什麼大事的時候再打出王牌啊！

 

391L　楓糖香草冰淇淋真好吃

…你不覺得你跟@唯恐天下不亂 可以共用一個名字了嗎，阿爾

 

392L　51區有我的朋友

開個玩笑而已，你該不會當真了吧XP

不過這說不定跟克蘇魯的概念是一樣的，畢竟都是不可解的存在嘛

 

393L　楓糖香草冰淇淋真好吃

你快踩線了喔阿爾，我可不會幫你擋電話

 

394L　51區有我的朋友

知道知道，都說了是開玩笑嘛( ･ิω･ิ)

 

395L　吃瓜群眾

…話題再一次高大上了起來…

 

396L　粉紅PONY

這可不能怪我們啊，畢竟是你們出現在這裡而不是我們出現在那裡的說

 

397L　八卦是我的食糧

樓上的話細思恐極

 

398L　線上遊戲已經滿級了！

別管他，那傢伙說話一向莫名其妙

 

399L　娜塔莉亞小姐今天也很動人……！

說得好像你講話有多正常

 

400L　鳶尾先生

打個岔，有人現在能過來英國一趟嗎？

我們碰到一點…小麻煩


End file.
